Onsen xTrip
by KnightRoseKizuna
Summary: TakaxRen pair. Super LEMON. Chapter 1 is up. Theres more to come. Dont forget to drop a comment, anything is welcome. Enjoy


New story

We're going on a trip to the hot springs. A three-day-two-night trip where its just me and Ren and all I want to do is fuck him.

"Ne, Takaya-kun, tomorrow's the day, are you packed?" Ren asked me over the phone last night.

"Done. I can't wait. I'm really looking forward to it." I say back to him.

"Hehe, me too. I want to go on dates and sleep in your arms and just hear your heartbeat, just feel your warm hands around me." I can hear the smile on his face. Gawd, Ren is too cute.

I chuckled. "Are we having phone sex right now?" I tease at him.

"Eeh? Why'd it go there?" He laughed. "takaya, you perv."

"Hmm, but I really am feeling horny right now, though? Ne, Ren, do something for me?"

"E-eh? Nani?" Ren stuttered, oooh, he's catching on.

"Let me come over?" Chuckle. Oh I forgot to tell you, we've been living in one apartment since college. we sleep in different rooms but he never locks the door. So i jump him every now and then. He expects it.

"Mou~~ since when do you ask permission? I-i already took a b-bath, its fine." he's blushing, im sure of it.

"Okay, I'm hanging up." I dashed out of my room and stop in front of his room. Slowly, I opened the door. The lights were off but the moonlight was shining through as I stared at my lover. I leaned against the frame. i was bare chested with a pair of pjs.

He was on the bed, sitting and looking at me. He wore oversized pjs which made him look cute and defenseless. His lips were pulled down and his cheeks were red. You'd think after two years of fucking I'd get used to this, but no, something shot straight through my heart and my groin. I swear Ren gets more beautiful every time. "W-weirdo, Stop staring."

I chuckled. "But you like it when I stare." i stride towards him. and climb on the bed with a creak. I stroke his cheek and said "you're so beautiful its hard to pass it up." I leaned in and inhaled into his neck. Mmm, yum. I whispered into his ear, "You smell good. Delicious. Almost as if you wanted to be eaten tonight."

His eyes glazed over and whispered, "Baka." He leaned to me for a kiss. I get to him first and opened his expectant lips. I probed his mouth immediately and slid the top off him. They were so loose that they feel without much resistance.

" ...hnnn." He moaned into my mouth as i sucked and licked and bit his insides. i pushed him down and grabbed his groin. He arched his back as the kiss broke. "Ahn~~" i proceeded to rubbing his dick over the cloth. "mmmn..ahnn..noo.."

I smirked. "No? but its getting harder." As i say this, my rubbing quickens. "Hora, hora, hora." Ren was squirming.

"Kuh..ahn..ahhhh...m-meanie.." Ren glared at me. Chuckle. it was less intimidating when his tears were out though. But i do need to be a good lover so, i shrugged off his bottom and took out his hard dick.

"Alright, let's make it so you can't speak anymore, Ren." I rubbed his dick faster and faster and I whispered into his ear, "hurry and come so i can fuck you." My dick had been rock hard for a while, i need to fuck him now.

His dick got bigger. Chuckle. He does like his ear being raped. "Aaaahn! Ahhh! Motto, ahh!" i responded by rubbing his dick more and bit into his neck. so delicious. His legs were locking me on the sides, he's close. "i-iku, takaya, ikuuu..ahhhhhhhhhn!" Ren climaxed as he arched his back. He collapsed wih his head turned to the side. He was panting under me, flushed and sweating, with his nipples erect and his chest so pale. My lower part has been uncomfortable but now it just hurts. Shit. I think i can fuck Ren till morning.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly then calmly whispered. "Ren, take my dick out and suck it." As i said this, i pulled his body so that his asshole was at my groin. i was kneeling. He can feel my hard dick at his entrance. He probably heard the strain in my voice and his eyes widened. he sat up and pulled at the string on my pants and slid it off. he took out my dick and, i swear that this happened, licked his lips before taking it into his mouth. mmm, so warm. "Make it wet," i ordered at him as i grabbed his hair. He was sucking and bobbing his head and taking it all. He licked at the tip and devoured it till the hilt.

I groaned. "Ren, I'm almost-" This is bad. I wanna come inside. "Ren, can I?" I grabbed his hair tightly as he bobbed faster. His moans muffled as he choked. i can't. I came in his mouth. "Ahh!" I can hear him swallow as I climaxed. As I pulled my dick out, Ren swallowd the last of my cum.

He chuckled. "Delish. Its thin. Have you been cheating on me?" his fingers were at his mouth and he had such an alluring look, my little one couldnt help standing up again. I pushed him down and let my weight bear on him.

"Baka, I've only ever fucked you. We did it last night and just this morning. Or have you forgotten how we dirtied the dining table, ren?" I chuckled. "You looked so cute as my cum spilled out your ass. How many times did we do it today? Twice?" I aligned my dick at his entrance.

He bit at my lips. "twice downstairs, once in the bath and once in the school infirmary. You'd think we's be sick of it by now." He laughed a happy laugh.

"Hmm, you're right. I feel like i can do it, all,night!" I shoved my dick in his ass. "Ahn!" He moaned. it was all the way in. "Don't pass out."

He glared at me, all flushed, "when have i ever-" i didnt let him finish. i fucked him hard and fast. "Ah! Ah! No! I-if you go-ah-that fast, I'll break! Ahhhn..kya..ah!"

"No way youre still this tight. Ahhn, ah, kimochi~ saikyou da, ren. hora!" I pull him up so he's slamming down on my dick.

"Ahh! Yes! There! Right there!" He was grabbing my hair and slamming up and down. I groaned, his ass is tightening. His nipples were rock hard. I bit them and solicited a moan from Ren. "Ahhhn~~ feels good! i-iku, mata iku!"

Before he could, i pulled out. "Eh? No, dont stop, takaya. Hoshii~~" he was reaching behind him for my dick but before he could, i turned him around on a doggy position and rammed it insidE. Ren screamed. "Aaaaahn! thats it. I want it! Ah! Ah!" I proceeded to thrusting inside him. Again, and again and again. Harder and faster each time.

The bed was creaking as i fucked him hard. I cant think anymore. I kept thrusting into him as he squealed. "Ah! Ahhhhn, ahh! Takaya! Ahhhh!" We were both panting hard. We panted in time with my thrusts, ren's moans and my grunts. "Its alright, Ren. its just us. You can scream if you want. " i fucked his hole, rubbed his dick and bit his ear.

He came and i came in him. "ahhhhn!" my cum kept spilling into him and we collapsed on the bed.

I licked at his ear from behind and whispered "How was that ren?"

"mmm, the best." he chuckled as he turned his head to look at me before kissing my nose.

"You always say that." i said and pulled out.

He moaned a bit then said, "thats cause you always ask"

I flip ren over. "Then you know what I'm gonna say. One more round?" i smirked and placed my dick over his entrance.

"No, we're up early tomorrow. I just wanna cuddle tonight." he reached up and pulled me down so our faces were so close.

"hmm, im already hard though." i kissed him and rammed my dick up his ass.

The kiss broke and he squealed "Ahn! Wait wait, nooo!" i made rhythmic thrusts as ren hugged me harder. "I-I just came."

I leaned into his ear. "Ren, shut up and let me fuck you." i grinned at him as I devoured his lips again.

He broke it and said "You meanie." I thrust deep. "ahn, if we're la-" I thrust deep. "Aahhn, at least let me-"I thrust faster.

"Huff, focus. i'm fucking you and you're. being. fucked" I timed my thrust to put emphasis.

"Ah! ah! ah!" I made a series of deep thrusts and hit his prostate again and again. "Hmmmn, there. Ahhn~ hmm, more. Ahn! Su-sugoi!"

Ren was screaming as I fucked him up. Ahh, i want him to be mine forever. Just get pregnant.

"Takayaaaahn, ah, ah, hnn, i-iku, matta iku!" Ren squealed.

"Cum all you want" i growled into his ear and made three quick thrusts as my own cum spilled out into him. I see his climaxed face, drooling and flushed as the last of my cum spilled in him. He looks so erotic.

I collapsed onto his chest as we both breathed hard. "hnnn, were so gonna be late, takaya-kun." Ren chuckled as he stroked my hair.

"hmm, not if i can help it." i said as i leaned up and pulled out. Ren shivered. "ill make sure we get to the hot spring in time for a soak"

We chuckled and lied down to sleep.

P.S. phew, its been a while. Hope everyone enjoyed that. ? theres more, and expect hotter scenes...literally. comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
